(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a battery quick-release structure for an electric mobility scooter, and more particularly, to one that has a battery case pivoted with hasps to be automatically locked to a chassis and can be easily picked up by pulling up a handle to release the hasps.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
For a battery as a must to electric mobility scooters generally available in the market, it rests on a chassis simply by its weight and is fastened to the chassis with a locking bracket. It prevents easy assembly and disassembly and practically a torture to a driver who is handicapped or senile citizen.
A quick-release mechanism of the prior art also takes advantage of the weight of the battery to snap a battery case into the chassis. However, the battery case is not secured to run the risk of safety concerns as it could easily fall out of the chassis when driving on a bumpy road.